


A Gift For Zarya

by LightningStrike83



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where everyone except the Talon crew and Junkrat and Roadhog live at the same base, Christmas, Gen, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStrike83/pseuds/LightningStrike83
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Overwatch base and Zarya has gifts that she wants to give to the other soldiers. However, because of her past, she is reluctant to give the omnic members their gifts. Can she put aside her prejudices for the holiday season or will a surprise from the two omnics make things worse?





	

Christmas had finally come to the newly reformed team of Overwatch. The holiday felt grim to some, as Soldier: 76 didn’t allow anyone to leave the base in case of a global threat occurring. There were some that wanted to spend time with their family but weren’t allowed to.

Seeing how distraught a lot of the soldiers were, Lena Oxton aka Tracer proposed the idea of a holiday gift exchange for the team earlier on in the month. Even though some of the soldiers don’t celebrate the holiday normally, they still agreed to it and wanted to participate.

One particular soldier, named Aleksandra Zaryanova aka Zarya, was especially excited for the exchange. Her heart was as big as her muscles this holiday, as she had bought gifts for every soldier on the team.

“Awe! Zarya! It’s so cute!” the young gamer named D.Va exclaimed as she opened up her present and looked inside. She pulled out a teddy bear that resembled her; complete with headphones and facial markings. “Thank you so much!”

Zarya laughed and gave the girl a pat on the back. “She is not as cute as you, but you are welcome for the gift!”

A smile spread across her face as she watched the other bears being unboxed by the other soldiers. McCree tipped the hat of his cowboy bear as soon as he saw it and smiled. Soldier: 76 stared at his bear that was equipped with a visor and gave it an approving grunt. Pharah and Dr. Ziegler admired how cute the other’s bears were and laughed. Everyone really loved the bears that Zarya gave them, and she was happy in turn.

She turned to face two other soldiers, Tekhartha Zenyatta and Bastion, who were watching the others open their gifts from the sidelines. She sneered at them, the sight of their cold hard bodies disgusting her greatly. She had always hated omnics, seeing as their kind were responsible for destroying her village twice and didn’t trust them in the slightest even though she has to work with them.

The two of them appeared to be calm and patient, which sent a sense of discomfort within her. She was afraid that they were silently planning something, perhaps their downfall. She didn’t know, but seeing the two as they were was eerie to her.

She sneered again and hoisted the sack that she used to transport the gifts across her shoulders. She approached the floating omnic known as Zenyatta and narrowed her eyes at him. “Omnic! As I have made clear, I do not trust your kind and your presence here is unwarranted!”

“I apologize Zarya but-”

“HOWEVER!” she interrupted. “It is the holiday season, and everyone deserves a gift, human or not. So here.”

She reached into her sack and pulled out a small wrapped box that she offered to Zenyatta. The omnic nodded his head and thanked her for the gift as he accepted it. He carefully unwrapped the gift and opened it up, only to find that inside was a small bear figurine.

“You do not get soft bear like the others!” she said as she pointed to D.Va’s bear. “Your body is hard, so you get hard bear!”

“Thank you Zarya.” Zenyatta said. “It is a most thoughtful gift. May peace be upon you this holiday season.”

“Pfft. I do not need this ‘peace’ of yours. But you are welcome.”

She turned to the other omnic, Bastion, and offered him a tiny box as well. “This is for you also.”

A series of beeps and boops sounded from the robot, as it looked inquisitively at the gift. She let out a groan with disgust. “I do not understand your language omnic. Do you want gift or not?”

Bastion nodded with excitement and accepted the gift. Once unwrapped, he found that a small bird figurine was inside. He made a series of happy beeps and boops, delighted from receiving the gift.

“That gift is not for you omnic.” she stated. She began pointing at his shoulder, where a small yellow bird stood. “That is for tiny bird. It look lonely so I thought I’d give it friend.”

Bastion picked up the figurine and placed it on his shoulder. Ganymede, his bird companion, hopped closer to the figurine and examined it. Quickly enough, it began to nuzzle it with happiness and love.

“Bird likes the gift. My job here is done then.”

She collected the gifts that she received from the other soldiers and began to take her leave, waving goodbye to everyone as she departed.

“Zarya!”

She stopped dead in her tracks as her name was being called out. She made a sound of disgust too as it was being spoken with a mechanical tone.

She turned around and glared at the two omnics. “What do you want?”

Zenyatta and Bastion both held up their figurines so that Zarya could clearly see them. “Bastion and I realize how hard this must have been for you to do. We wanted to extend our heartfelt appreciation and offer you something as thanks.”

Bastion took a few steps forward and offered her a gift, one whose box was bigger than the ones she gave to them. She eyed the gift suspiciously and was reluctant to accept it.

“We understand your suspicions Zarya,” Zenyatta said. “You do not have to accept the gift if you are uncomfortable with it.”

“No, I will take gift.” she said, swiping the box from Bastion’s hands. “This does not change anything between us however. I still do not trust either of you or your kind!”

Zenyatta nodded. “We understand. We hope that our gift will bring you happiness regardless.”

“We shall see.” Zarya turned around and began departing once more. “If I decide to open it.”

***

As soon as she returned to her room, the first thing Zarya did was toss the gift she received from the omnics aside and lay in her bed. Normally she would go straight to training but she wanted to take some time off. She began reflecting upon how happy everyone was when they opened up her gifts. It brought her a sense of happiness and fulfillment, knowing that she did a good job this holiday.

The present caught her eyes and she began staring at it, wondering what was inside. To her, just about anything could be inside. Something good… something bad. Her mind fixated on the “something bad” and turned away on it, accepting that that’s what was inside.

However, her curiosity was still strong within her. She could only last a couple of more minutes before she finally rose up and approached the gift. Against her better judgement, she wanted to know what was inside.

She slowly and carefully began unwrapping it. First by slowly peeling away the ribbon that kept it tightly wrapped, then carefully began picking the sides and slide the paper off. She was then left with a plain brown box, with nothing on the outside to indicate what was inside. Her suspicions quickly intensified and she became even wearier of the gift.

However, she carefully pulled open the top and looked at what was inside.

“IS THIS SOME CRUEL JOKE?!” she exclaimed as she pulled out the object. It was a snow globe, but inside of the globe was a village that resembled her own, before it was destroyed. The plaque on the base even had the name of the village inscribed on it. “HOW DARE THOSE OMNICS!”

She tossed the snow globe away, having it crash against the wall and shattering it to pieces. Its insides flowed out onto the floor, but Zarya didn’t care.

“THEY DARE TAUNT ME BY GIVING GIFT OF A VILLAGE THAT THEY DESTROY? MY VILLAGE!” Zarya continued to shout. “I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!”

She began cracking her knuckles and made way to the door. However, she turned back and took one last look at the snow globe, to give her extra motivation. However, seeing the shattered remains of the village from the globe filled her up with a sense of guilt. She quickly calmed down and started to approach the object. She scooped up the pieces into her hands and began to frown.

“Taunt or not, gift is still gift. I will get Torbjorn to repair it.” A small smile crept across her face. “After all, it does remind me of home.”


End file.
